When I less deserve it
by leah9712
Summary: Mufasa and Taka are two brothers who loved each other until a mistake broke their relationship. This just shows how their brotherhood was and ended up as they grew up.


**Hi! Yes, I'm still alive... And yes, "Under the scar" and "Kusamehe" (for my Spanish readers) are still being worked on, don't worry. Just wanted (maybe even needed) to write this. It's like a songfic, a thing I started doing back at Wattpad a few months ago and people liked. I can recall songfics can be problematic, but as I translated it myself and changed a few things... I couldn't care less. If, for some reason, I have to delete the story for that problem, it will end in Wattpad.**

 **ALSO, ALSO, ALSO:** **I wanted to dedicate this one-shot to Cogitor. He once told me in a review that some flashbacks I wrote in the remake of Under the scar deserved its own story, and I started to think about doing something like this. AND I also dedicate it to PeriBombX, his story "Two weird kids" was the last thing I needed to finally start writing this. Thank you both, this is thanks to you! =D**

 **I'll shut up now...**

Lion King belongs to Disney, not to me. And, the song is "Cuando menos lo merezca (When I less deserve)", translated by me and with changes so it could fit better the story and the characters. It belongs to the band La oreja de Van Gogh.

* * *

When his mother was pregnant with him, it was due to an accident, a night full of passion with his father. Not planned.

When his mother was pregnant with his brother, it was due to a common wish, a night of passion _and_ love. More than planned and expected.

He was born at night, when Darkness liked to spread its black blanket and let everybody blind, confused and scared for not be able to see well what was surrounding them. Summer only had a few more weeks of life, so it was also one of the last hot nights that year.

His brother was born at dawn, when Sun was beginning to rise, illuminating the vast lands he was living now with his mother, when birds sang a happy song that, sometimes, was useful to wake up the rest of animals, when everybody started a new day. Winter had just arrived a few days before, but that day didn't feel cold at all, it bore a particular sensation of warmness, of welcoming. His birthday would always be easy to remember. Two weeks after Krismasi, the most important holiday in the kingdom. He didn't remember what was about exactly – not that his step father wanted to have a long conversation with him – but he remembered it was something about the ancestors of the royal family deciding to live on Pride Rock from then on.

He was called Taka. Trash, waste… It was the first definitions that passed through anyone's mind who he was introduced to. He hated it. His mother always tried to make him think otherwise by saying him there was another meaning, the one that made her wanting to name him that: dirt. That didn't make it better. Not even when his mother told him that the grass that fed the animals that later fed them grew from the dirt, not even when she told him dirt was the beginning of life, of something that started being little but then became something bigger and beautiful. It sounded nice, but, for him, dirt was only filth, a thing everyone walked on, _trampled_.

His brother was called Mufasa. _King_. There wasn't need of explanation. There was only one translation, a majestic one, one that shone with magnificence. And with power as well… His name was chosen by the King, his new father and mate of his mother. Ahadi was his name, and he had an iron paw and serious expression. Taka felt terrified by him lots of times, even when Uru told him he didn't have to be so scared. But he felt something was wrong between him and Ahadi. Never had courage to ask him why. The same courage his mother had when she saw he named the new-born cub without asking for her opinion.

The next day Taka was born, his mother spent the whole day with him, licking him, feeding him, and making sure he was okay. With the day of the light they could see he was weaker than they once thought, and was a bit more little than they have seen in their entire life. He was never explained if his father was disappointed by that fact. He never asked, anyway. He didn't know if he really wanted to know…

The next day Mufasa was born, the whole kingdom came to see him, being raised in the air by the shaman, Rafiki. A great presentation of the new heir, a real show of respect and love from lots of animals, almost everybody that lived there and beyond! Taka was fascinated by it. Uru and him had to stay in the den, because only the King could go out, to receive also bows from his subjects. Meanwhile the presentation was taking place, mother and son could share a few words. Uru explained that – also – only the King could choose his heir name. It was the law. Taka hated that law, and wished someday could be eliminated.

The first days of life of his brother, everything was peaceful. Mufasa kept being fed, kept being watched, kept being talked about, kept being… _everything_. The whole attention fell on him. Taka didn't know what to feel about that. He thought it was normal. Nor he or his mother were royal, so it was normal everybody would be more excited about the golden cub than about any of them.

Uru became part of the hunting party when she felt fully recovered from the labour. That day Taka was left alone with his brother, and finally he could take a look at him properly. He wrinkled his snout, in confusion and deception. He was nothing special. He was only a chubby cub. Clumsy – how many times had he fallen already, in an attempt to get closer to him by walking? – and easy to get distracted.

"And you are the one everyone wants to see and adores?" he asked rhetorically, a frown adorned his features. "You're only a fat hairball" he said, rolling his green eyes.

Maybe he felt a bit of jealousy because all the attention that small being was given without doing a thing. Maybe… But he didn't care too much. He was a Prince, it was normal… And his mother kept paying attention to him, at least she hadn't forgotten of him. That was all he needed.

With a loudly thump, his brother fell on his paws. And looked at him with those ruby eyes which were shining with curiosity. Taka couldn't help but tilt his head. Unexpectedly, Mufasa leapt on him, making both fall. While Taka complained under his breath – and felt ashamed for being pinned by a cub of a few days – the golden cub laughed loudly. For a reason, hearing him laughing was enough to not make him mad.

"That was cheating" said the older with a funny glare.

Mufasa didn't seem to understand, but just kept laughing. And then ran to him, rubbing his head against the older's chest. Taka rolled his eyes once more, but this time was to conceal his affection.

"Hairball" he repeated, separating the little cub from him, wanting to make him mad.

But Mufasa just looked around him confused, not understanding how he was now away from him. Shrugging, he ran to him once more, and rubbed his head, letting himself fall by his brother's side and cuddling up. Taka looked at him the whole time, letting him do.

"You are very clueless, but you're not that bad…" he admitted to the now sleeping cub. "Maybe it will be nice to have you here"

And with that, he laid his head on the rock ground, prepared to sleep a bit until his mother was back. He meant it. He didn't know how it would be to have a sibling, but he felt more optimistic about it.

That was until… the cub learnt to talk…

 _Don't say me a thing  
_ _when I growl and bare my teeth;  
_ _don't tell me to chill,  
_ _don't say me a thing, a thing._

"Come on, Taka, don't be like that!" whined the golden cub, jumping unstop with a frown in his face.

The darker cub just rolled his eyes, weary: "Mufasa, stop" he said coldly.

"Come on, come on, come on!" kept complaining the younger, still trying to jump on the big rock his brother was lying on.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that! Don't you think I had enough with one reprimand?" asked Taka with an accusatory look.

Mufasa finally stopped the jumping and pinned his ears: "I didn't know Dad would be that mad…"

 _I did_ … thought the slim cub with a frown in his face. He was in charge of taking care of his brother – as many other mornings – when Zuzu, the King's majordomo, came alerting there were hyenas trespassing the lands. Ahadi immediately roared and prepared to go, but stopped when his mate showed she wanted to go. When the King told her she had to take care of the cubs – he didn't use the plural, but he liked to think he heard wrong… - Uru said he was there and could take care of Mufasa. Ahadi didn't seem pleased, but let it go because the hyenas seemed more important in that moment.

"I didn't know, either, that rhino would be that mad" kept saying the golden little lion.

"You seem to not know anything" commented Taka with anger, turning his back on him. "Playing a prank on that lunatic… You're lucky you only hurt your leg!" he mumbled.

Mufasa took a rapid look to the leaves wrapped around his right leg, hiding the cut a sharp rock gave him while he was trying to run from an angry rhinoceros…

"How was I supposed to know he was that grumpy? I just scared him a little" he defended himself once more.

"What you should have known was that you are not supposed to _never_ go alone to _anywhere_. While Mum is out, you're my responsibility" grumbled Taka, still refusing to look at his brother.

"I know…"

"Now I'm grounded a whole month in the den and tonight I can't eat dinner" kept complaining the older.

"I know…" repeated Mufasa, his eyes now glued to the grass. "I will bring you some meat tonight, I promise"

"It's not the food what bothers me" Taka declared, and then jumped off the rock. He felt his brother following him: "Do not follow me. Go play with your friends" he said, not stopping nor looking behind.

"I don't want to be with them now… They just talk about boring things…" Mufasa liked to spend his time with the lionesses when he wanted to play, but it was a cloudy day and they had preferred to be inside the den, talking about things Mufasa wasn't interested. "I want to be with you" he added, jumping a couple of times to be by his side.

Taka rolled his eyes one more time: "No, Mufasa. If you don't want to be with your friends, then go wait until Mum arrives"

"But…"

"No!" screamed Taka all of a sudden, making his brother cringing. With that sight, he sighed and shook his head. With a calmer tone he said: "Mufasa, leave me alone, please. I'm sure they are more interesting things and people in this kingdom than me"

The cub tilted his head with a frown, and he took his silence as a "yes", turning around and leaving him behind. He felt kind of relieved when his brother didn't follow him. He needed a time alone. He was used to conceal his emotions but he had limits, as anyone else. He was very scared when he had lost his brother from sight and then found him being brought by Naanda with a bleeding leg. He thought he was about to collapse. Things didn't get better when their parents came back and Ahadi almost gave him an injury to match with his brother's. Luckily, Uru could calm him in time and he only received a punishment.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was angry with his brother. Who did he think he was, making himself being punished for a thing he had done wrong? Mufasa knew he had to stay with him when the adults were out, he knew! Why did he have to have such an irresponsible sibling that only get him in trouble? But most importantly, who he thought he was to worry him like that? His heart still skipped a beat when he remembered the ugly wound he had come back…

"Stupid hairball" he muttered when he arrived at the bottom of the cave, his place.

He let himself fall and buried his snout in his paws. It wasn't fair. He wasn't his brother's keeper. If he was the future King, he should know how to take care of himself instead of depending on everyone around him. _What a joke of a King he would be…_ he thought angry.

He just wanted to go to sleep and forget that horrible day, forget Ahadi's screams, forget Mufasa's blood and sad eyes. He was about to close his eyes, more than glad to fall in Morpheus' arms, but a yellow head, putting out the corner, appeared. Taka half-closed his eyes, bored, and lifted his head with a frown. His head was starting to hurt with that action… Damn hairball…

"Mufasa, I told you…"

"You lied" interrupted the cub.

"What?"

"You lied" he repeated, showing himself.

"When?"

"When you told me there were more interesting things and animals in here. I thought and thought my no one and nothing came to my mind"

Well, that was a way to let him speechless. Taka growled, annoyed. Who did his brother think he was to let him with nothing to reply? How much he was hating him today…

"What are you doing?"

"Tap dancing… What do you think I'm doing? I was about to go to sleep" he said, resting his head once again.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked the cub innocently.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No. But I can try"

And, without permission, Mufasa lied down next to his brother, resting his body against his. Taka sighed.

"Alright, whatever…"

"I'm sorry…" the cub muttered after a moment of silence.

"What?" asked the older, turning his head.

Mufasa didn't raise his head, just cuddle up more against his abdomen: "I'm sorry" he muffled again.

Taka looked at him for a moment. "Go to sleep, Mufasa, but I'm not going to entertain you when you won't be able to sleep at night" he warned.

"We'll see"

 _Don't tell me to shut up  
_ _when I ask for your help from time to time,  
_ _don't build a wall around you.  
_ _Don't come to me with flatteries._

It was one of those rare occasions when his brother and him could be alone the whole midday. The lionesses cubs were already three moons old, the age when females accompany their mothers with the hunt party. Some of them, as Diku, were terrified about it; other as Dwala were more than excited, and then, Naanda, who didn't care. But she didn't care about anything, so it wasn't that surprising. Taka felt happy. Sure, he would miss his mother, and he wished she should've stayed, but still, it was a strange occasion when he could do whatever he wanted. Ahadi was also out, visiting one of the leaders of the nearest pride. It was a perfect day.

"But why not?" asked Mufasa with a frown. Indignation was shown in his childish face, so it was funnier than anything else.

"I've told you, Mufasa, you're too little" answered Taka for the zillionth time.

"What? I'm three months as well, how comes I'm too little?" asked the Prince, offended.

"Well, first: you're a male, so your age is irrelevant in this case" began to say the dark cub while he kept watching his reflection on the waterhole. He liked to clean himself up.

"What does 'irrelevant' mean?" said Mufasa confused.

"Second…" said the cub, not paying too much attention to his brother. "You're a male"

"So?"

"It's the females who have the obligation of hunting"

"Why?"

"Because… Well, I don't know exactly. It's nature" answered Taka, shrugging.

"That's stupid. If I want to hunt, I should be able to do it"

"Yes, you can… See, F-Father helps Mum sometimes. Male lions' obligation is to help to hunt the difficult ones, or in special occasions" he stuttered a bit at the word 'father'; he wasn't very used to say that to Ahadi, and the big lion didn't like to hear him say so.

"In that case, I have to learn!"

"How tiresome!" complained Taka finally, turning to see his brother in the eyes. "You are not going to learn! Father is the one who decides how and when!"

"But I want to learn today" complained Mufasa. "I'll be at disadvantage, then"

"You're always in disadvantage…" muttered Taka with a small smile.

Mufasa heard him, and, less than pleased, puffed out his cheeks. On his behalf, Taka began to lick his paws, trying to think about something more interesting than that conversation. Not too much time to think, anyway. In a blink on an eye, he was pushed into the water. He was surprised at first, and thanked in his mind he could swim thanks to his father's lessons when he was pretty young. When he reached the surface, he heard his brother trying to contain his laugh without too much effort.

"Very funny…" said Taka with sarcasm.

"You should've look your face!" said the cub between laughs.

Taka reached the shore, still looking daggers at his younger brother, and then a wicked smile appeared on his face. Without further ado, he splashed the water, succeeding in wetting his brother. And with that, the Prince's laugh ended. Now, it was Taka's turn to laugh and Mufasa's to look angry.

"That's what I call a tie!" said Taka, jumping out the water and shaking himself, scattering drops all around him.

Mufasa took a few steps backwards, preventing to get any wetter: "I only wet you once!" he complained, shaking himself also.

"You should pay attention to that aversion of the water of yours" commented Taka, with a funny glare.

"Hmph…" said the golden cub, rolling his eyes. "I'll take a bath without complaining if you teach me how to hunt" he said all of a sudden, the smile coming back to his lips.

"Even if that suggestion is tempting, I fear the answer is still 'no'"

"Oh, why not?" complained the cub once again.

Taka sighed, tired. "Alright, Mufasa, listen… It's your father the one who will teach you, I can't" he explained, a bit sadden.

"But I prefer you" said the cub tilting his head.

"What? Why?" asked Taka, perplexed.

"What kind of question is that? I like how you explain things. It's easy to understand. I'm afraid of doing it completely wrong the first time Dad and I go to hunt…" he confessed.

"Ah, so everything was because of that?" Taka let out a small laugh, but deep inside he understood why Mufasa felt so nervous about that possibility. "Muffy, no one does everything right the first time they try"

"But if I'm going to be King, I can't even think of that! Dad never does mistakes, so should I"

The mood changed drastically then. Mufasa, who had been acting as the spoilt cub he always was became an unsecure cub, afraid of disappointing his father. Taka knew that fear was common, he had felt it lots of times with his own father and also with his mother nowadays. But something told him with Ahadi would be different. Usually, even if he did some things wrong, his mother kept loving him; he doubted Ahadi would be the same… And, knowing that Mufasa admired his father more than anyone else, his brother would be devastated if that occurred.

Apart from all that hypothesis, Taka only had clear that his brother liked his way of teaching and thought he was good at it. It was the first time he had been said something like that. Normally, the other cubs didn't pay him a lot of attention, and his mother knew more than him so he couldn't use his knowledge with her. He had it because of her, anyway!

After that confession, Taka really wanted to help his brother. He understood his reasoning, he understood his fear, he felt charmed with the praise. But… He still felt afraid of Ahadi, of what he would do if he was informed that Mufasa was taught by him. He trembled. He didn't want to imagine it, less think about it. He looked at his brother and saw those rubies expecting him to say a 'yes'. Taka swallowed.

"No, Mufasa, I'm sorry…" The brief shine of disappointment in his brother's eyes made his heart hurt. "It's that…"

"What? What excuse will it be now?" said Mufasa with a frown.

"You don't understand, it's just that…" tried to explain the dark cub. "I can't. I'm sorry"

"That's what you always say" muttered the golden cub with a sigh, gluing his glare to the grass.

Taka pinned his ears: "Listen, Mufasa, I can help you with any other thing"

"Like what? Will you help me when Dad begins to teach me royal things? Will you help me when I'm King? You know nothing about those things"

For some reason, that made Taka angry. "Don't get mad with me. I've told you if I could help you I would" he reproached him.

"But why can't you? You don't seem to care too much about rules when is about go beyond the borders. And, yes, I knew about that"

"How did you…?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think" interrupted Mufasa, his face turning red.

"I don't think you're…"

"Forget it" said the golden cub. His anger had faded away, being replaced by sadness now. "Maybe the girls would explain me something. I won't disturb again. Sorry" and with that, he went running to Pride Rock.

Taka saw him leaving. His heart hurt at each beat, but he didn't go behind him. He wanted to, though. He wanted to go to him, explain him everything, and even tell him he would do it, that he would do anything for him, to see him happy and prepared. But he didn't do anything of that. Just stood there, watching him leave until not even a shadow of his brother was visible. And sighed, feeling his eyes burning with the need to cry.

It was his turn to run, then. He ran to his hidden place, the small cave his mother liked to spend time in. Once he was in, he cried. No one came there, it was a special place for him and his mother, no one else knew it. So, he was sure no one would come and find him in that embarrassing scene. He let himself cry all that he wanted, all that he had been keeping in for days. He let it go and felt a bit better. Not comforted, but better.

It hurt to deny help to his brother, but he knew the consequences he and Mufasa would have to face if he dared to broke the rules, if he dared to challenge Ahadi. It seemed that his step father was waiting for him to make a mistake, and Taka didn't want to risk it. Coward? Of course. But he began to think what would happen with his brother. Ahadi didn't love Mufasa, not as a son, but as a trophy, a treasure he liked to boast about. It made Taka sick to his stomach. Uru didn't seem to notice, and some days he thought he was imagining everything, but he had a six sense. He would do what seemed to be better for Mufasa, if that meant the cub would have to be angry with him, he didn't care. As long as his brother would be safe from Ahadi's wrath, it would be worthy.

As Taka predicted, Ahadi began to teach his son to hunt a few weeks after their fight, and so, Mufasa seemed to forget about their argument, or decided it was better to be friendly than bitter towards his only brother. Taka didn't want to bring up the issue again, and decided to let it go. Their mother noticed something was wrong with him, but he said nothing about it. He wouldn't know how to explain it, anyway…

Months passed and things began to change faster than any of the brothers would have ever thought. When Mufasa started with his royal lessons, the two cubs barely had time to spend together, and it was difficult to have a long conversation as they used to. The lionesses didn't feel the change too much, as Mufasa began to spend more time with them. Taka felt put aside, but didn't care too much. Maybe it was only the emotion of being King, maybe it was only that Mufasa thought he didn't want to hear his stories… Maybe he was tired of him or hadn't forgiven him…

"Mum, why can't I ever go with them?" he asked one day, while his mother and him were eating their hunt.

Seeing her older son so alone hurt her badly, so Uru decided to keep her son company. So, it became common to go hunting with him alone and then eat what they hunt. Today, the menu was a slow zebra. Her son was still very clumsy when it was about hunting, being a bit weaker than the rest, but she knew with practise he would be able to improve.

Taka seemed to notice these moments were born only from pity, but solitude was a heavy friend, so he decided to accept the gest instead of complaining. Besides, be near his mother was always comforting.

"Because Mufasa is the future king, honey, it's something about Ahadi and him only" she answered, taking a bit of zebra's leg.

"But I'm his brother. Doesn't that make me something?" asked the cub, with a frown.

Uru became silent with that. After a long moment, she only answered: "Well… Ahadi and I have a pending conversation. You know he loves you though, don't you?" she asked kindly.

 _No, he doesn't…_ thought the cub with bitterness. "Yes, Mum" he lied.

"Good. Because you're two are equals. Remember that" she said, now more serious. "Never forget it, Taka, dear. You're brothers, equals. Mufasa is not above you, nor you are above him"

"I know, Mum" said the cub with a small smile. _I wonder if Mufasa knows it as well…_

The subject was never talked again. But Taka never get rid of it inside his mind. He tried to ignore it, but it seemed to be in vain, so he decided to entertain himself with other things… Practising on his hunting skills, helping his mother – who seemed to be weaker as the days passed by –, trying to discover new places where he could be in peace… Befriending hyenas…

Alright, that wasn't acceptable – he was taught – but at least those animals entertain him enough to forget his problems. Besides, unlike he was told all his life, hyenas helped him to improve his skills at hunting. Uru had asked him lots of times how he had been able to do it in such a short period of time, and he only told her he had been practising… It wasn't a complete lie, so it wasn't that bad, right?

Taka became an expert in lying, in disguising the truth. At first, he felt guilty, but then it was so usual for him to do it that he didn't even feel anything or think before saying a lie to do whatever he wanted without a reprimand.

Meanwhile, he was told by Uru that Mufasa had already been visited by the leader's daughter of the nearest pride. It was time for Mufasa to be betrothed as the tradition said. He didn't like that law a bit. Well, he didn't like any law he was told about, he liked to not know a thing about them. It had a positive side, though… His brother began to talk to him more often.

"I swear if I have to spend time with them one more day…" was the first thing Mufasa said when he saw him, as usual, at the end of the cave, trying to sleep a bit.

He knew his brother tended to go out in the middle of the night from time to time, but he didn't want to bring up the issue, as Taka was so well known for his love of privacy. Mufasa let himself fall beside his brother. Taka was already one year old, and he was about to be it as well in a few months. Even though, Taka kept being smaller and slimmer than him; his dark mane was beginning to grow but it was so thin in comparison with his thick one that he wouldn't be surprised if a total stranger didn't believe he was the younger and Taka the older. Mufasa, by then, was also bigger and brawnier than Taka as well.

"That's what you say every night, and yet, you keep dating her" said Taka, without lifting his head nor opening his eyes.

Mufasa growled: "I'm not dating her! I just spend time with her because Father says it will do good to our relationship…"

"Yes, each day I see you more in love" joked Taka.

"It isn't funny…" complained Mufasa. "Don't get me wrong, Akili is nice, but she's not for me"

"Yes, I can see that…" a brief pause. "So… When are you going to tell Father?"

"What?"

"That you only like Akili to come because she always brings her sisters" said Taka, looking his brother in the eyes.

"… I don't know what you're talking about" said Mufasa, whose cheeks were now red as scarlet.

"Come on. Mum, the lionesses and I have seen how you look at Sarabi. And don't think we haven't noticed how you two spend time together whenever you can"

"Am I that transparent?"

"As water itself" Taka nodded. "So? You should tell Father"

"We've talked about it"

"Sarabi and you have already…?"

"No. Akili and I did. Today"

There was a moment of silence before Taka could only say: "Oh… Now I understand that face of yours"

"What face?"

"The one full of guilt" Taka sighed. "Mufasa, Father can't do anything about it. Sarabi is still the daughter of Leo"

"But she's not the oldest"

"His daughter though" kept insisting Taka. "Remember what mother says. Siblings are equals"

"No one is above the other" finished Mufasa, smiling slightly.

"Come on, I'll go with you when you tell him"

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll tell Mum as well. She will be happy to hear you have chosen already"

"I haven't chosen anyone; I've fallen in love. Which is different"

"Alright, Romeo, whatever you say"

Both brothers laughed at that, and the affection which seemed frozen for days melted. Both lions could feel a sensation of warmness the two of them had been missing too much. More than any of them would ever admit aloud.

"I'm sorry for acting so cold with you these days" Mufasa apologised.

"Don't worry" reassured Taka, shaking his head. "You've been busy"

"That's not excuse, though…"

"You overthink things too much. Relax, Mufasa, either way you'll be as bald as a female when you ascend the throne" said Taka, laughing a bit at the end.

Mufasa let a small laugh escape his lips as well, but a serious expression appeared on his face rapidly.

"There it is again…" commented Taka. "What is it now?"

The golden lion didn't respond immediately, and that let Taka see whatever his brother was about to say, it would be important.

"Do you think I'll be a good king?"

It was a simple question in appearance, but between the two of them in meant too much. Normally, Mufasa never spoke about his lessons with him, it was like a taboo. Taka could admit he felt a bit of jealousy. Being King wasn't the dream of his life, but he longed for the same affection and respect his brother seemed to be given without doing anything at all… he couldn't help it. He wished he could feel all that someday.

Taka mulled over the question. For the first time in his life he really didn't know what to say. Sure, there were things he know nothing about, but he always had something to add. Now, he was completely lost. Mufasa looked at him, anxious for his answer. And he saw it again, that shine in his ruby eyes, waiting for a honest answer, even it that one would hurt him. And, as Taka had spent the last months lying without thinking, he didn't think he would be able to speak the truth with the same ease.

"I know you're a good lion, Mufasa" he said, then. And his brother waited, feeling that wasn't the end. Sometimes, Taka felt impressed about how much Mufasa actually knew him… "And that's how I know you'll be also a good King; not because you will never make any mistakes, but because you'll always try your best and will never give up"

Because Mufasa made him angry countless of times, but there was nothing that would make Taka think his brother was a bad lion. He made mistakes as anyone else, but at least he felt terrible when he realised them, and tried to fix it no matter what.

Unexpectedly, Mufasa rested his head on his right shoulder. It was the first time they touched after weeks of being apart. And Taka remembered all the times their mother had told him siblings had a special bond that would always maintain them together. He felt it right then. After days without talking apart of a few words, they still had the trust and the love two brothers should.

And, as long as they knew how to take care of that, there was nothing they had to fear. They would be there for one another and there was nothing that could ever separate them.

 _Don't say me a thing  
_ _when you see that in my look  
_ _there are more spears than eyelashes,  
_ _there is more guilt than threats._

Mufasa had finished to watch the borders that morning. Not a hyena or any other savage animals threating to destroy his peaceful kingdom. Good. He turned around, walking to Pride Rock, which seemed a small place in the distance. His mate, Sarabi, was waiting for him. She had been pregnant almost three months by then, and that meant the cub was about to come. His son and heir would be born one of these days soon. It would've been the first one to be born if it hadn't been for that rogue lioness his brother let in. Sarafina. She gave birth a couple of days ago. A baby girl. _Nala_ as he was informed. After that, he kept praying in his mind to have a boy. That way, his brother would have to fulfil the deal.

Ta… _Scar_ had come back to the kingdom a few moons ago, and he hadn't talked to him until Sarafina came near the borders, bumping into him. Pregnant and alone, the lioness had a story on her backs that she didn't want to tell to anyone. He didn't know if she had told Scar, but he didn't want to know. He had done more than enough letting her be in the pride, even when she was waiting a cub who wasn't his own. But what else he could do? His brother, with that damn sharp tongue of his convinced him. Using the laws of his ancestors, to make matters worse! But again, how was he supposed to expect his brother, alias the lone lion of the pride, would recognise the cub as his own just for letting that lioness stay? Just the thought let him in shock.

After that, not a word. And that was driving him mad. His brother had changed a lot since their mother died and was exiled. Mufasa stopped in his tracks, throwing a long sigh to the air. He hated the fact that Scar and him hadn't talked in all that time, and with a new cub coming. But hearing the comments everybody say about his brother was what hurt the most. Even so, he never said a thing.

He looked forwards, seeing Pride Rock. The lionesses were coming back from the hunting, his mate was waiting for him, and Zazu also, for giving him the morning report. Mufasa knew his obligation was to go and spend the day with the pride. He _knew_ he had to, but _felt_ different. He didn't think too much. He didn't think at all. Just turned around and went directly to a place he hadn't dared to enter in his whole life: the cave where his brother lived, where he used to spend time with their mother.

Once he arrived, the smell of fresh blood welcomed him. Mufasa's stomach growled and he remembered he hadn't eaten anything till last night. Maybe he should have stayed with the pride and eat first… _No, Scar tends to disappear at the afternoons_ he told himself.

He looked at his paws. He just had to take one step forwards and he would be in. But he couldn't move. He remembered how Uru and Scar shared time together inside, how they talk about everything, without taboos. Scar had a relationship with his mother that Mufasa always envied. Uru was a loving mother, but Mufasa sometimes felt like a burden when he was with them. He never confessed that to anyone, and would never say it aloud…

"My, what a surprise to see your Majesty around here"

His brother's voice echoed through the whole den, making Mufasa know where he was. He was able, now, to see those two emeralds he knew so well gleaming in the depths of the cave. Scar's voice had changed so much. Not only because it was now deeper, but because it was always heard with a sharp sarcasm. Each word his brother said these days felt like a dagger in the soul. Mufasa took in and out some breaths. _This time it won't end into a fight…_ he repeated in his mind.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The lionesses had come back from the hunting" the King went immediately to the point, thinking that beating around the bush would be useless with his brother. "I was thinking if you would like to join us"

The green eyes of Scar pored over him slowly. "I've already hunt my own prey. Don't need to disturb your lunch" he simply said, lowering his irises to the dead gazelle.

"You won't disturb anyone. We would be pleased to have you there. From time to time, at least"

Mufasa was lying. Both lions knew that. The lionesses despised the company of the dark lion, and none of them knew why. They only felt it. Mufasa himself felt it right then, but he refused to give up that easily.

"I don't think someone would be waiting for me to appear as they might be waiting for you right now" commented Scar, narrowing his eyes.

 _His inferiority complex came sooner than I thought_ thought Mufasa, wrinkling his nose. "Come on, Scar, you know…"

"That is true" interrupted the older. "Go, Mufasa, I'm sure your wife is waiting for you to take the bite that would allow them to eat"

Hit…

"Besides, I can hear your own stomach complaining for here. Go and enjoy of a catch others hunt for you"

…and sunk!

"Why do you always have to act like this?" the question left his mouth with a bitter tone, but deep inside Mufasa was regretting to have spoken it.

"I hope that is rhetorical question" commented Scar, silencing a growl. "The question here is why you keep doing this?"

"Because you're my brother, and I see you every day isolated… _You_ isolating yourself… It doesn't have to be this way" this time the tone was calmer, like a father trying to convince his cub he had done a bad thing.

"For once, I agree with you, Mufasa" said Scar, getting up and advancing towards him with slow steps. "It _didn't_ have to be this way, but it always was. Has it ever occurred you that I isolate myself because you all accustomed me to it?"

Scar stopped a few centimetres away from the golden lion; his breath hitting his red mane. Mufasa and Scar hadn't been so close in a long time. Yet, Mufasa never felt the two of them so distant. Scar's green gems were shining with a mix of fury and rage. It wasn't needed to know a lot about no verbal communication to know his brother wanted to hit him and scream at him, that he was controlling his tongue – for whatever reason – and he just needed one wrong word from his part to give free rein to his wicked tongue.

He didn't know if Scar could feel in his glare the sorrow, the guilty and the pain. Maybe he did and because of that he stopped then, not wanting to go any further with his remarks. If that was the case, Mufasa had to admit he was thankful, and even thought there was a small hope for his brother to be who he used to.

However, the affirmation hurt badly. Mufasa loved to spend time with him when they were little, he always tried to be there and help him in all he could. The lionesses were never rude to him. One thing was that he wronged him, another one was to invent things to make them all the bad guys. Mufasa couldn't tolerate that. A sudden sensation of anger was born in his chest, and before he could stop himself, he talked.

"Who accustomed you, Scar? As long as I can remember, you've always been like this. And don't try to blame us for be careful around you when you defaulted on our laws"

"How didn't you expect me to go to the outcasts, as I've been treated like one my whole life?" said Scar, as calm as angry. "You keep calling me your brother, yet I'm not treated as a Prince, just some inferior you can use each time you need to free your ire without losing your perfect appearance in front of your pride"

Mufasa shook his head, distressed. "It's not like that, Scar, you know it as well. All that wrath is making you lose touch with reality. You are trapped by bad memories, confusing your allies with your enemies and vice versa"

"You are wrong yet right, Mufasa. I was once confused. I truly believed I could trust you and the rest, yet you proved me wrong; then, the ones I was taught to hate without reason lent me a helping paw"

"For their own benefit" Mufasa was beginning to lose the temperance. Even his whiskers were tensed. "They know you will bring them food, and they used that in their advantage, use our mistakes in their advantage. And you're believing them. Thought you presumed to be the intelligent of the two"

Scar bared his teeth. "I bring them the food _you_ and _your family_ denied them for decades. Wasn't you taught to respect all creatures?"

"As long as they're not dangerous from our pride"

" _Your_ pride. And I think you mean 'the ones who can give something in return'. What could the hyenas give you, being lesser beings"

The tension was growing, the blood were boiling, and both brothers were throwing daggers with their glares to their contrary. It felt more violent than a paw to paw fight.

"And what do they give you, apart from lies that are envenoming your mind?"

"You're not in any position to say that" Scar blurted out, under his breath.

"I committed one mistake, Scar. And it was without thinking. They are planning theirs, and that would be more dangerous"

"You've committed lots of mistakes throughout this relationship, Mufasa. And I forgot and forgave all of them except one"

Silence reigned, the tension grew even more. It wouldn't even be cut by a knife due to how big and thick it was now. Their breaths were the only sound they heard at all. The golden lion's eyes lost force while the dark one's were gleaming with more intensity. Now, the rancour joined the party, and Mufasa didn't know what else to say to fix that.

"You're adored and venerated as a god, you've been called just and good countless of times, yet you're the reason why more than forty living beings are dying from hunger and thirst, why lots of mothers and fathers had to see their pups dying because of the hellish conditions they live in" Scar's voice was barely a whisper, but it was the strongest thing he had ever said. He didn't need to scream. It was a passive aggressive attitude that made chills go down his spine. "A murderer loved and respected even by the herbivores he then would eat. I do lie and kill, but you do exactly the same, yet, I was called a traitor and you are called good just because who we're friends with. I think you're the example of how words like 'good' and 'evil' can be ambiguous and, so, dangerous"

With nothing more to add, with nothing more to emphasize, Scar passed the bigger lion by. Mufasa watched him go, seeing the pain in his brother's emeralds before disappearing from his sight. The gazelle was there, being – luckily – the only witness of that horrible conversation. The King didn't try to stop Scar. He turned around and went to Pride Rock. It had to pass a few days for the next try. That, if Scar returned. Mufasa, after all that happened, still hoped for that.

 _Don't tell me "told you so"  
_ _when I trip over that stone you're always talking about.  
_ _Don't let me speechless,  
_ _don't close your heart to me._

Scar came back just a few days before Simba was born. Mufasa didn't visit him, but was informed by Zazu, who was ordered to watch if the dark lion came back or not. Mufasa sent him to tell him he had to go to the presentation when the cub were born. The only answer the bird was given was that he would try to go. If, of course, didn't slip his mind… Mufasa didn't want to pay that any attention. He didn't want another fight.

The night of his cub's birth came, and Mufasa hadn't been so nervous in a long time. He spent the whole labour outside the den, as it had to be done, walking from left to right, from right to left. From time to time, Zazu went to him to inform him that everything was going fine and then flew back inside. Sarabi's screams were heard through the whole kingdom. And, in more than one occasion, Mufasa wanted to break the rules and go running to see with his own eyes if his mate was right.

"Why don't you go to get a drink at the waterhole?" Zazu had proposed, when he saw how nervous he was.

It seemed like a good idea. In fact, he didn't realise how thirsty he was until he was in front of the clear water, drinking and cooling his throat. It was a good and comforting feeling along with the nighty breeze.

"Thought you should be waiting outside the den"

Mufasa lifted his head almost immediately. At the other side, his brother was drinking peacefully. It was the first time they saw each other face to face since that incident. Scar started the conversation, and that felt like a good sign. Lately, his brother had a difficulty with forget and forgive as easily as before. Mufasa felt calm for the first time that night until another scream from Sarabi made him jump and be alert again.

"Seems your tot is about to be born"

"I've been told that six times already"

"But this time it's true"

"How so sure?"

A shrug. "I just know"

Mufasa rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, waiting for Zazu to come and tell him his son was already born and everything had passed. He still felt his brother's scent, now closer, and, with the corner of his eye, saw him sitting next to him.

"Did you finish to make a hole back at Pride Rock and decided to change the place? Or is it just a break for drinking?"

"What?"

"That habit of yours of walking from side to side"

Mufasa let a small yet sincere laugh escape his lips. "Zazu recommended me to take a drink to calm myself"

"Hm, sometimes that bird of yours have good ideas"

"What are you doing here? Usually, you spend the nights out"

"I know you're a creature of habits, but I like to change from time to time… Bad lucky of mine, however. For a night I want to sleep here, your mate is keeping me from it"

Mufasa didn't know if that was serious or not, it was becoming more difficult to distinguish Scar's sarcasm as days passed by. "Each time I hear her I want to run into the den and see if everything is alright" he simply said.

"Again, with you things do not change… You can't stop controlling things around you"

"What else am I supposed to do in a situation like this?"

"I don't know, I don't have cubs"

"When you do, you will know what is like"

"I'm not in any hurry…"

Silence. But this time, Mufasa didn't feel it heavy or uncomfortable. It was peaceful. Something Mufasa hadn't felt with his brother lately and he was glad to live it again, especially in a moment like that. After reconsidering it, he decided to confess:

"I don't know how everything would turn out"

"What? Parenthood?" Scar shrugged once again. "Your kid will be born, will adore you in his cubhood, but one day puberty will come and then he won't stop thinking: 'what happened? I used to like this lion so much'…"

Mufasa couldn't help but laugh again: "Stop… I don't want to imagine puberty now, I'm already too worried"

"Better be prepared, as I always say" said Scar with a tiny smile.

"Will you come to the presentation tomorrow?" asked the King, carefully.

Scar took a bit for answering. "As I say to your feathered majordomo: I'll see. As long as it doesn't slip my mind"

Mufasa wrinkled his snout at that, but decided to let it go. He wasn't in the mood for a fight or for trying to convince his brother. That last thought was impossible to do, anyway…

"I don't even know how I'm going to call him" Mufasa decided to confess again.

"What does Sarabi say?"

A tired sigh. "What is she going to say? That whatever name I choose would be fine"

A bitter memory must crossed through Scar's mind, because Mufasa saw how serious he had become all of a sudden. And silent. The golden lion felt a bit tensed, and thought about millions of ways to restart the conversation, but when he saw no rage or anger in his brother's eyes but melancholy, he became curious.

"Scar?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Simba" said the dark lion all of a sudden.

"Simba?" Mufasa repeated.

With that, Scar seemed to come back from his daydreaming, but then it was Mufasa's turn to think ignoring the world around him. _Simba. Lion._ It sounded simple, yet… powerful. A lion was born to be ruler. Lions were the King of beasts. It was perfect.

Mufasa gave the hint of a smile and turned his head to thank his brother, but he saw he was left alone. Not a sign of where his brother had gone. The King frowned, and even thought about try to sniff the air. Zazu, however, interrupted that.

"Mufasa! He's born, he's born!" he informed, happily.

And, without losing time, he ran with Zazu back to Pride Rock. The last thing that crossed his mind before seeing his cub for the first time was that he hoped his brother would come tomorrow morning to the presentation.

 _And love me, when I less deserve it, love me.  
_ _When I run to your arms, give in.  
_ _When I agree with my mouth [to say] an idiocy._

 _Don't tell me you love me,  
_ _love me do._

Night arrived, bringing some peace after a tiring day. Hyenas crossed the borders before the sun had even risen, a couple of zebras had a heated argument with the crocodile right after, and the elephants joined, worsening the situation. After lunch he had to have a meeting with the leopards and the other leaders of near prides. There was no need to say how that went, especially with Kali making comments that his mate tried to ignore and apologise for. Jelani, on his behalf, behaved better than he thought, but maybe that was because his mate didn't stop talking in all the reunion. He thought of how lucky Sarabi was that day for not being able to go. She had passed the last two months resting, and Mufasa was starting to think she was feeling better than she claimed. Catching her playing races with the cubs made him doubt…

When that tedious reunion was over, Zazu informed him the lionesses were having problems with the hunt, and he had to go and helped them. It ended well with his help. A big buffalo that everybody wanted to start eating as soon as possible. When Mufasa finally thought he could relax, he saw Sarabi with the rest.

"Where are the cubs?"

"Oh, I let them with your brother"

How to worsen an already horrible day with just six words. Nevertheless, Mufasa gave her his best smile and told her he would go to bring them back. He doubted his brother would appear near Pride Rock. Especially after not talking to him in two moons. _Maybe I was too harsh on him…_ Mufasa thought millions of times. Then, shook his head and said it was normal he got completely mad. Scar skipped Simba's presentation, one of the most important moments in a Prince's life. He was his uncle, to make matters worse! Each time he thought about that he felt his blood boiling!

 _When did he become so disrespectful?_ Yes, Scar was never the best in following rules, he had a thing with that… It seemed to be in his nature to break the law, a hobby he loved dearly. It wasn't that difficult, was it? This can be done, this can't, and you comply with it. That was what he had been doing all his life. If his father said something, he would do it as he was told. Why did Scar have to be so complicated with the simplest of things?

"Dad!" his son's childish voice said from the distance.

Mufasa didn't have time to look forwards, Simba was already at his paws, nuzzling him. All the anger and exhaustion he had been feeling faded away. Simba was good at making him feel better. He was naughty as any other cub, but he had always a smile to offer and had proved to be a good friend with Nala and the rest of the cubs that now formed his pride. Slowly, his son's friends came closer, more inhibited.

"How was your afternoon, son?" asked Mufasa, turning around.

"Great!" answered Simba rapidly. "Uncle Scar gave us pinning lessons"

"He did?"

"Yes"

"And how was it?"

"Pretty cool. He said I did it better than you at my age" and the cub laughed at that.

Mufasa rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a smile to appear. "I'm glad to hear that" he admitted. Looking at the other cubs, he added: "How about your friends?"

"He says Nala had a gift" said the Prince, looking at his friend with a smile.

"Well… My Mum taught me a few moves…" said the lioness with her head down.

Mufasa decided to ignore the fact that the cream-pelted cub still refused to talk too much with him, and stopped expecting to see her looking at him in the eyes while talking. It was a lost battle. He knew he was a bit responsible for the way he treated his mother when she arrived at the kingdom. Not even Sarafina seemed pleased with him getting closer to her, so he tried to maintain the distances. Ironically, his mate and her were one of the closes friends in the pride now. More ironically, their cubs were betrothed… even if they didn't know it yet.

"Hey, there's Mum!" said Simba, running towards his mother.

Mufasa saw Sarabi waiting at the feet of Pride Rock, welcoming her son with a gentle and affectionate nuzzle. The scene warmed him inside. The rest of the cubs said an almost inaudible farewell and ran to their respective mothers as well. The adult lionesses thanked him for bring them back. None of the cubs said anything about Scar giving them lessons. Only Simba had enough trust to tell his mother, but was intelligent enough to tell her when they were about to go to sleep and nobody was paying them attention. Surprisingly, Sarabi seemed pleased and showed herself interested in knowing everything about it. Simba didn't hesitate in telling everything. If his mate was pretending or not, Mufasa didn't know. He liked to think she wasn't. He would have noticed.

It was late, and Mufasa still wasn't even to sleep. At his side, Sarabi was snoring slightly, with a sleeping Simba between her paws. All the tiredness he was feeling disappeared and Mufasa didn't think twice before getting up and went out the cave. Thankfully, none of the lionesses saw him.

His brother's den was empty. Not a surprise. He kept walking, and, unconsciously, he reached the baobab Rafiki lived. He was the kind of animal who believed that everything happened because of something. If he had walked all the way to get there, it was because, maybe, he needed some wise words that would calm his soul.

He began to climb up, and it didn't pass too much until he heard two voices talking. One belonged to the shaman, and the other one – and that was surprising – was Scar's. Mufasa decided to climb all the way. He hated to overhear conversations. And, as soon as he was in front of the two animals, both fell silent. Scar was resting on his side, and rolled his eyes when he saw it was him. Mufasa's heart skipped a bit. In full view, Scar didn't have any marks on his body, and he didn't know if that was better or not.

"Mufasa, is something wrong?" asked Rafiki, getting closer to him with a worried look.

"No… Not actually, I just…" he didn't know what he could say. He wasn't good at inventing lies in such a short period of time. "What happened?" he asked instead, pointing at his brother with the head.

"Oh, your brother came here because he wasn't feeling very well" responded the baboon, approaching the dark lion again. Mufasa followed him.

"Where did confessional secret go?" asked Scar, pressing his lips.

"Scar, what's wrong?" asked the King, frowning worried. His brother just sighed and Mufasa was about to repeat the question, this time angrier, when Rafiki decided to answer… _Again_.

"A headache has been bothering him lately. Could you please watch him while I go for some water?" he asked showing him a fruit empty and split in two.

"Of course" said Mufasa nodding. He heard Scar saying something like 'fantastic' under his breath while he passed a paw through his face.

"Thank you, Mufasa. I'll be back in no time" he promised.

Mufasa heard his brother growling. He wanted to think it was because of the headache. When Rafiki disappeared from their sights and it passed a bit, the King decided to talk.

"Does it hurt too much?" he asked in a low tone. He hesitated with his paw if touching Scar's forehead or not.

"There is no one else around, Mufasa. You can stop the acting…" said the dark lion getting up.

Mufasa swallowed, silencing a growl and trying to control the volume of his voice. "I was _not_ acting, Scar. And where do you think you're going?"

"I only have two places in here. To one of them"

"You shouldn't move"

"I'm the one who is feeling the headache, I know what I'm able to do"

"And I'm the one who is seeing you staggering!" Mufasa finally shouted. "Rafiki just went to bring you some water. Do not be so…!"

A complaint left his brother's mouth, and Scar's legs failed him. Intuitively, Mufasa helped him in time, preventing Scar to hit the ground. Scar took a time to recover his senses, shaking his head. When he saw he had half of his body on his brother's back, he growled and got separated. He began to tottering again.

"Look at you, you are dizzy" said Mufasa with a calmer tone. Scar didn't make any moves that showed he was going to try to leave again, but he didn't look at him either. Mufasa sighed and passed a paw through his face. "I shouldn't have shouted. I apologise"

He felt Scar's green eyes scrutinising him, a habit he was starting to get used to even if he didn't like it. With a shaky sight, Scar sat down again, and Mufasa sighed relieved.

"Have you hit your head?" asked the dark lion, with a small smile. Mufasa imitated the gest. "Don't know if with one fruit full of water Rafiki will have enough if that's the case. With that big head of yours"

"My head is normal. It's the mane, it's thick"

"Keep telling yourself that"

Mufasa took the liberty of sitting beside him, still maintaining the distance. "Since when have your head been hurting?"

Scar took a bit before answering. He had both eyes half-closed. "Two months, more or less… It comes and goes. This is not the first time I come" he admitted.

And Mufasa knew his brother had to be in pain. Scar wasn't a lion who liked to complain or ask for help. _Two months_ Mufasa repeated in his mind. He pressed his lips.

"The same time that has passed since the last time we talked" he said aloud.

"Don't start with your paranoid, Mufasa, I'm not in the mood…" said Scar, wrinkling his features.

"Well, I screamed at you a few seconds ago, and you almost hit yourself. I still can put two and two together, even if you think otherwise" he said, gluing his glare to his brother's form.

"I never thought the opposite"

"With all your comments, I doubt that"

"I say that because it's funny to see your face. After all this years you should've known that"

Mufasa laughed a bit, then he became serious again. "I think this short temper is the only thing I inherited from Father"

Silence again. Not uncomfortable, not peaceful. Just silence. A silence that was created when there was nothing to say or opine. When the subject was too delicate and each part feared to say something wrong.

"I really hate it. Can't blame you if you're still mad"

"You say it as if it's the first time you lose it completely"

"It's not the first one what I fear, but the last one"

"And that means…?"

Mufasa didn't respond, just rubbed his forehead with one paw, as if he himself was starting to have a headache as well. Scar saw he wasn't going to be given an answer, and decided to let it be.

"Can I make you a question without you getting mad?"

"That would depend on the question itself…"

"Do you see _him_ each time I scream at you and get angry?"

Well, that was what Scar called a direct question. He was caught off guard, and couldn't think of a way to not answer the question due to the palpitating pain in his forehead. If his brother had decided to ask him that because he had thought of all this and saw a chance to receive a sincere answer from him, Scar didn't know. Something told him it was the case, and he hated him a bit more.

"When I went to pick up Simba and his friends, he told me you gave him pinning lessons"

The sudden change of subject shocked him, but was still able to not show it. "Well, it was a bit surprising you haven't taught him already. He's two moons old. The females already know a bit of hunting lessons…" he looked at him directly in the eyes. "Are you going to reserve another telling-off when I can stand? If you have something to yell, yell it now. I don't like to postpone things"

"I don't want to…" Mufasa sighed. "Such a complicated lion you are, Scar!" he complained.

"Complicated? I would like to know how many lions in your life have talked to you as clear as I do"

"Clear?" Mufasa let out a laugh.

"At least, I don't change subjects in the middle of a conversation"

"I didn't change it. It's just that you didn't let me finish"

"Pardon me… Go on"

Mufasa rolled his eyes. "None of the cubs told their mothers what you did. And none of them talked to me either"

"What an offense…"

"Not offensive, but worrisome" Scar looked at him directly again, curious. And Mufasa was glad to know he had called his attention. _Finally_. "I remembered how none of the lionesses talked to Father when we were little. Also, how they usually refused to talk about you with him or their mothers. He even hated each time _I_ talked about you" he trembled slightly, something Scar noticed immediately. "I don't want cubs seeing me the same way the lionesses saw Father"

"Well, this has to be the moment of the millennium…" said Scar with a raised eyebrow. Mufasa looked at him confused. "You talking about your father but not about how good he was. I would think this is a dream if it wasn't because my head is about to explode" he commented, putting one paw on his forehead.

That was enough to prevent Mufasa for be offended. That… and the fact that he knew Ahadi wasn't the best father to his brother. "You haven't answered my question"

"And doubt I would"

"Scar…"

"Why so worried? Wasn't Ahadi such a great King?" Scar's attitude change drastically. He looked at him baring his teeth, but he didn't move. Still, that wrath in his eyes reminded Mufasa he had to be careful. "You should be jumping with joy about the fact that the cubs respect you as much as you respected him"

"I didn't respect him, Scar, I was _scared_ of him"

That had to be the first time Mufasa was able to shut his brother up, to let him speechless, to let him thinking about what he had said, to show him he didn't know it all. It was also the first time Mufasa said that aloud. A part of him felt good, while the other one was making him feel guilty for saying that aloud. As if it was the worst crime he had committed in his whole life.

"I don't want my son or any other cub to be afraid of me" he kept talking, though. Because he also felt he couldn't stop there. He felt he had to go on. Scar was looking at him, paying him his all attention. "I don't want _you_ to be afraid of me"

It was the first time he had said it, not the first one he had thought it. Mufasa knew he resembled Ahadi, with his muscles, red mane and yellow pelt, and also with his short temper. But he didn't want to be close-minded, he didn't want his pride to be afraid of him. There was a thin line between respect and fear, and he was afraid he would trespass it as Ahadi did in life. Simba didn't seem to be afraid of him, but, alas, he had never seen him angry for real. Sarabi was usually there to control him, and Simba hadn't done anything terrible wrong. But Mufasa felt it as the calm before the storm.

Scar didn't say anything. He wasn't even looking at him anymore. Just a simple "pf" and then he looked up, closing his eyes and pressing one paw on his forehead. There wasn't going to be an answer. And Mufasa also felt he was a burden right then. He wanted to think there would be another day when his brother would answer him, but knew that was stupid to think. Slowly, Mufasa got up, prepared to leave.

 _When fear kneels before my pedestal,  
_ _when Heaven punishes me one more time._

"Where did that monkey go to fetch the water?" complained Scar all of a sudden.

Mufasa turned around, a cocked eyebrow. His brother still had one paw covering his eyes, and it was clear Scar was trying to not let him see he was in pain in an useless attempt to erase the frown from his face. The King stopped in his tracks and looked at him, waiting for something more. He looked forwards, where he had seen the baboon leave. It had been awhile, actually…

"I can take you where he has that big nest made of leaves" suggested Mufasa, carefully.

"Have you forgotten my shameful attempt to get up?"

The King rolled his eyes. "It wasn't shameful. Everyone feels bad from time to time"

"You say that because you barely get sick"

"That is because I know my soft spots, and try to avoid them as well as I can" a frown adorned the golden lion's features. "You know Mother used to tell you…"

"I know" interrupted Scar with a harsh tone. One that would have tamed the wildest animal in the world. "And I always told her that, if I could do something about it, I would. This is not the best thing to experience a whole life"

Mufasa approached the slimmer lion once again. "She usually recommends you to not think too much about every single thing" he said. He took the silence of the other as a permission to sit down again beside him.

"Again, I would if I could"

"Are you saying you're not able to stop thinking for once?"

"Listen, Mufasa, you maybe woke up and have to face twelve problems at once, but you have animals by your side helping you. I am my own team. I have to think when is the moment for doing one thing or another, and also I have to keep in mind its consequences"

The bigger lion got silent after that. It was true sometimes he ended up totally exhausted resolving everybody's problems and giving advices of some others. But, at the end of the day, he had his mate, his son, his friends… How would it be to be alone with only your thoughts at companions? How would it be to start and finish a day all alone, obligated to think about anything all the time to not fall into a net of bad memories?

Mufasa's eyes fell on the wood beneath them, as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. Only the thought of that made him feel so alone and unloved. Was because of that why Scar acted the way he did? If he felt that bad, why he kept being so sarcastic and hurtful each time someone went to speak to him? If he was feeling so alone for real, why did he build a wall around him, forbidding anyone to enter? It had no sense.

"Thinking is not a hobby but an escape" commented Mufasa aloud all of a sudden.

Scar was silent a few moments. Mufasa wasn't expecting an answer. He knew he should have never said that aloud. He spoke without thinking. A mistake he had made with his brother lots of times, and he knew he would keep doing.

"I prefer to have a headache than a heartache" said the dark lion finally.

"So, are there still things that can hurt you?" asked Mufasa, cautious.

"Ignorant fur ball…" muttered Scar, with an exasperated sigh. Mufasa pressed his lips, controlling himself. "There are, as it happens when anybody else"

"You don't seem to show it that way"

"Just because something is not shown doesn't mean it's not real. You can't see the horrible headache I have, can you?"

"But I can see your face showing how much you're suffering because of it. Even if you've been trying to conceal it all the time" Mufasa shook his head. "Why can't you admit it when you're feeling bad?"

"My only virtue tends to attack me sometimes. How would you act if your muscles were both a gift and a curse?"

So, it was that. Scar always boasted about how he was more intelligent than anyone else in the kingdom (a bad habit he got in his adulthood and that Mufasa hated so much) and seeing himself being defeated by it was like an offense. Mufasa thought about the times he had hurt his brother in a game when they were cubs due to his strength, being the brawnier cub in the whole pride. He still remembered the frustration and how mad it made him to know he hurt somebody unintentionally. He learnt to control his strengths, but still had to be careful if he lost that control when he was too angry.

"You won't believe me, but I understand"

"If you say so…"

A moan made Mufasa looked at his brother directly. He wished he could do something to help his brother. Whatever. One of the things he hated the most in this world was seeing one of his loved ones in pain and not be able to help them. His mind worked rapidly, wanting to come with a solution, but Scar – as usually – seemed to find one. A temporary one, but a solution anyhow.

Slowly yet nimbly, Scar turned around and rested his head on him, almost burying his face in his red mane. Mufasa had a brief flashback of their cubhood, when the two of them used to sleep like that. It was one of the calmest and nicest memories he had from his brother when they were both little and with no responsibilities. And he felt calm inside. Besides, he was helping him to feel better – he hoped – and he let him do.

"Don't get this wrong. You used me as your personal cushion lots of times. It's fair you return he favour sometimes" said Scar, sounding as grumpy as always. A sigh of relieve, however, was heard right afterwards.

"Sleep tight, Scar" was the only thing Mufasa said.

"Mmph" was the answer he got.

He was satisfied with that. And rested his head on his paws, wanting to sleep as well.

* * *

Rafiki was lucky, being able to see it all from a prudent distance without being heard or noticed. A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. In silence, he put the fruit full of water down, not wanting to disturb or wake any of the brothers up. He looked up, finding a dark sky illuminated by millions and millions of stars. His attention was caught by a little yet bright one. The brightest of them all right then.

"You left too soon, Uru. Your sons still need your guide" Rafiki spoke in a whisper, knowing he would be heard anyway. "I pray to you for protecting them. Your departure tore them apart, but you're still the only one who can bring them together…"

A soft breeze blew, shaking a bit his white beard and the two manes of the sleeping lions, embracing them. Rafiki smiled softly, and the little star twinkled.

 _Because we're just two lion cubs with messy manes  
_ _who don't know what's right and what's wrong..._


End file.
